


Into You

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe & Rey have been best friends and neighbors for about two years now, but what happens when one of them slowly starts to develop real feelings for the other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Subtlety

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The summary sucks, I hate writing them honestly cause it's her to wrap up what a story is! But, this is based off of an AU created by taika-cohen on tumblr, and I've been meaning to write this for a while now! I hope you guys like it, I don't think it'll be a super long fic, but hopefully it'll be a good one :3

**Part One: Subtlety**

 

    It started about a few days after Rey moved into her new apartment; she had seen more than a few different women leaving the apartment next door in those few days, but she didn’t pay much mind to them until one started shouting - her yelling piercing through the thin walls of the place. When Rey walked out the front door to see what was going on, she saw the woman who had been yelling slap the man across the face before storming off in a rage. There was a bit of an awkward silence between him and Rey, until she broke their silence by awkwardly offering him some frozen peas to ice his face, not with a bright red hand left where she had slapped him, and that seemed to get a smile out of him and a laugh. Later that night he invited her up to the rooftop where he claimed to spend most of his free time, and the two had their fair share of drinks and just talking about anything that came to mind until the sun came up. She still doesn’t remember to this day what they exactly talked about up on that rooftop, but whatever it was, it lead to them becoming the closest of friends more than a year later. 

 

    Rey had learned a lot about Poe in the two years she had been his neighbor and best friend, first was that he was a ladies man, he flirted with any and every girl, including Rey herself if he had a few drinks in him, and that often got him into trouble if the girl involved in the one night stand thought that perhaps there would be something more - there never was with Poe in that department. The second was that Poe liked to play any musical instrument he owned at usually two or three in the morning, thankfully over the years Rey had gotten used to the noise and she couldn’t fall asleep fully unless he played something. And the last one was perhaps the one Rey laughed about the most - Poe often forgot that his dog, Beebee-Ate, was actually a dog and that dogs needed to go for walks outside to do their business, and more often than not Rey would volunteer to walk Beebee-Ate so Poe didn’t forget. 

 

    Today had been Friday, and Rey knew that Poe would more than likely drag some other strange woman home for a night, and she hoped she wouldn’t be hearing a lady shouting at seven in the morning when Poe would pretty much chase them out. She didn’t really have the strength to deal with any of that today - it was boiling hot outside and she was covered in grease and sweat from working down at her father's car shop, all she wanted to do was take a shower and crash for the night early. But sure enough, as soon as Rey got her front door opened, Poe’s creaked open as Poe slipped out while trying to keep Beebee-Ate inside. 

 

    “God, you look like hell.” Poe said right off the bat. 

 

    “Well, that’s what happens when you work in a hot garage all day.” Rey sighed. “I’m sorry but you’re going to have to go out on your own tonight, Poe, I’m exhausted.” 

 

   “Oh, well, that’s fine, we’ll just stay in.” Poe shrugged. 

 

    “You don’t have to give up your Friday night for me, go out and have fun.” Rey laughed a bit. “I can call up Finn and see if he’ll want to go with you, maybe you’ll both get lucky.” She smirked. 

 

    “You sure?” Poe asked curiously. 

 

    “Yeah, I’m way too tired to go out and drink, I’ll call up Finn and have him text you, I’m sure you two boys can get into plenty of trouble on your own. I can watch Beebee-Ate tonight if you want, so he doesn’t leave you a nice present whenever you crawl back in.” Rey offered. 

 

    “Alright, yeah I’m sure he won’t mind curling up next to you and sleeping for the rest of the night.” Poe laughed. “I’ll bring him over before I go.” 

 

    “Have fun, party animal.” Rey said before walking into her apartment and immediately starting to kick off her shoes - the shower practically calling out to her. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    That very next morning, Rey woke up early and took Beebee-Ate for a walk, enjoying her day off knowing that tomorrow she would be slammed with work. After that, her next stop was right to Poe’s apartment to see if he was even still alive after all the drinks he probably had with Finn, Rey knew when those two got together they usually did more drinking than anything else. She grabbed his spare key out of her pocket that he had given to her a while ago in case she ever needed to get in for Beebee-Ate or an emergency, and as soon as the door was open she let Beebee-Ate off of his leash to go charging in, the little French Bulldog making a beeline for Poe’s bedroom to go wake him up and whoever he probably had with him. On the sofa sprawled out and snoring was Finn, his shoes kicked off and socks half-off, a blanket half draped over him and an empty water bottle in his hand. Rey poked his side and laughed when all she got in response was a loud groan that indicated he was totally hungover. 

 

    “Are you gonna make it?” Rey asked. 

 

    “No.” Finn groaned out, pulling the blanket up further on him and trying to block out the small amount of light that streamed in through the blinds. 

 

    “Well, if you get up and somewhat conscious, I’ll take you out to breakfast.” Rey offered, knowing that would catch his attention. 

 

    “...Pancakes or waffles?” Finn questioned. 

 

    “Waffles of course.” Rey promised. 

 

    “Okay.” Finn slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes to try and bring himself back into the real world. “What about Poe?” 

 

    “I’m sure he’s got company to take care of.” Rey smirked. 

 

    “No, I’m pretty sure it was just me and him that came back last night, he didn’t bring anybody.” Finn was trying to remember. “Yeah, he didn’t bring anyone.” 

 

    “Oh, well if he gets up I’ll take you both to breakfast.” Rey stated, finding it odd that Poe didn’t bring anyone home last night, there must have been no one that caught his eye and he probably just didn’t bother with it. “Go wake him up.” 

 

    “Can’t you? I’m not even sure if I can walk without falling over yet.” Finn moaned. 

 

    “Fine.” Rey sighed. “But I swear to god if he’s sleeping naked in there and you're setting me up, you're not getting waffles.” She said as she started to head towards Poe’s dor. 

 

    “WAIT!” Finn shouted, standing up quickly and making his way over to block Rey’s path. “Let me check.” Finn walked cautiously into the room and came back out with a thumbs up that everything was fine. 

 

    “Well you go wake him then.” Rey laughed. 

 

    “No, he’s nicer when you wake him up.” Finn protested. 

 

    “Fine.” Rey rolled her eyes and entered the bedroom quietly, Beebee-Ate on the bed and at Poe’s feet, wagging his tail upon seeing Rey again. 

 

    Rey sat down on the end of the bed by Beebee-Ate, reaching up and trying to shake Poe a bit to get him to wake up, only getting the occasional groan out of him. 

 

    “Alright, well you asked for it.” Rey warned as she got up on the bed more, scooping up Beebee-Ate and sending him up to Poe’s face. “Get him, boy.” Rey laughed as Beebee-Ate excitedly ran up to his owner’s face, licking him over and over again until Poe surrendered and sat up him bed. 

 

    “Thanks for the morning dog spit, buddy.” Poe grumbled, wiping his face while Beebee-Ate happily barked in reply. 

 

    “Morning sunshine.” Rey laughed. “Sleeping alone tonight? Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” She asked as she pressed her hand to his forehead to check for a fever that wasn’t there. 

 

    “Very funny.” Poe mumbled as he pushed Rey’s hand aside. 

 

    “Well, if you feel up to it, breakfast is on me today, I’ll take you guys out for waffles.” Rey promised as Beebee-Ate let out a bark. “And yes, I’ll bring you back something Beebee-Ate.” She laughed. 

 

    “Yeah, that sounds good, let me get dressed.” Poe nodded. 

 

    “Alright.” Rey got up and left the room and pulled the door shut behind her, and coming back into the living room to see Finn messing around with something on Poe’s phone. “What are you doing?” Rey asked. 

 

    “Changing Poe’s code back to the one he knows. I know that he got way too drunk before I did and he was trying to drunk text y-...uh someone. I changed the code on his phone before he could do something stupid.” Finn sighed. 

  
    “Huh.” Was all Rey said in reply as Finn tossed Poe’s phone aside again. “Well, come on, get yourself ready, as soon as Poe’s done we’re going to grab something to eat.” 


	2. Intimacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, this chapter is short, I'm sorry about that! I was going to make it longer but as I got into writing it, it didn't feel right? So I cut it off where I felt it was best! I'm thinking this fic might be five chapters? I know I want it to be a short and sweet one :3 Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :D

 

    It was one of the few long summer evenings left, the air was starting to get a bit of a chill to it once the sun went down, but at sunset it was still filled with the lingering warmth from the day, and Rey liked nothing better other than to sit out of Poe’s balcony, BB-8 at their side, and listen to him strum away on his guitar. Tonight was one of those nights, Rey was enjoying the last rays of sunlight hitting against her face and warming her up, her feet across Poe’s lap, beside his guitar, and enjoying the tune he was playing. Poe stopped playing and Rey couldn’t help but finally open her eyes and look over at him, seeing him watch her with a smile and hints of a laugh bubbling up. 

 

    “Why’d you stop playing?” Rey asked as a yawn escaped. 

 

    “Because it looked like I was putting you to sleep.” Poe finally laughed now. 

 

    “No, I liked it, it was nice.” Rey smiled, reaching over and taking ahold of one of Poe’s hands that had been on the guitar. “Keep playing.” 

 

    “Fine, only cause you say so.” Poe smirked, gently tugging his hand away to continue playing. 

 

    Rey had noticed a slight change in Poe over the past few weeks, she’d noticed it for a few months actually, but even more in the past few weeks. He didn’t bring girls home, at least not ones that she heard or saw in the early morning in the hallway - but for the most part it seemed he didn’t bring any girls home. He also didn’t go out much unless she went with him, he’d stay in, maybe offer up a movie night if she wanted to just have some company, but he wasn’t much for going out himself either anymore. No, he spent most of his time at home, or out playing shows, but Rey noticed he had been spending more time with her - she figured that it had to do with him having a lack of company around. Poe continued playing for a few more minutes, until the sun was almost all the way down, and Rey knew it was time for them to head in and figure out something to eat; they’d always eat together anymore. 

 

    “So, what do you want, Chinese? We haven’t had that in a while.” Poe sighed as Rey moved her feet, Poe standing up and taking his guitar in one hand while offering the other to Rey to help her up. 

 

    “You know, I think I’ll make something tonight.” Rey stated. “ _ That _ I haven’t done in a while.” She smiled. 

 

    “Whatever you say.” Poe smiled as he took a step aside after opening up the sliding glass door. “Ladies first.” 

 

    “Since when did you become such a gentleman?” Rey asked with a laugh as she walked in the house. 

 

    “Hey, I’ve always been a gentleman.” Poe argued. 

 

    “Never with me.” Rey grinned. “Your lady friends maybe.” 

 

    “Really?” Poe questioned, a look of confusion on his face. 

 

    “I seem to recall one time when I came over here a while ago and you were so hungover that you didn’t want to move from the couch so I had to use the spare key and discovered you naked on the sofa, face first in the pillow.” Rey giggled.

 

    “I must have been really hungover.” Poe mumbled, and for a moment Rey could have sworn she saw Poe blush, but Poe never did that - he wouldn’t do that in front of her at least. “Well, sorry about that, but I promise from now on I’ll be on my best behavior.” 

 

    “Well, uh, so far so good.” Rey replied, left a bit confused by his answer. “Come on, let’s get over to my place, it’s easier to cook over there than just lug stuff over.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    After dinner, Poe had decided to stay a while longer, Rey picking out a movie for them to watch and sitting on the couch together. Instead, halfway through the movie, Rey was slowly falling asleep after a long day at work, and couldn’t help but rest her head on Poe’s shoulder. She swore she didn’t doze off for that long, maybe fifteen minutes at most, but when she opened her eyes an hour later with the end credits rolling, Rey was a bit surprised. 

 

    “Shit, I slept through the movie?” Rey asked with a yawn. 

 

    “Just the ending.” Poe laughed. “That’s alright, we’ve seen it a hundred times either way.” 

 

    Rey wanted to move to stretch, but realized that at some point during her sleep, Poe had pulled a blanket over her that had been resting on the back of her sofa. Rey pulled the blanket a bit closer to her and was so comfortable that she didn’t want to leave the sofa now; Poe at her side, and BB-8 snuggled by her feet, fast asleep as well. 

 

    “I should get to bed, I’ve got work early in the morning.” Rey sighed, knowing she’d eventually have to move or her back would be killing her in the morning from sleeping on the sofa. 

 

    “You kicking me out?” Poe asked with a smirk. 

 

    “Hey, if you feel like crashing on this horrible sofa, go right ahead.” Rey laughed as she sat up. “I won’t stop you.” Rey grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around Poe now. “I’m going to be either way, night.” 

 

    “Night.” Poe said with a yawn himself this time. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
    The next morning, Rey walked out of her bedroom far too early for her liking. She was still just in her loose t-shirt and shorts from sleeping, her hair tied up in a messy bun, and half asleep as she was walking to her kitchen to get the coffee pot going. Just as Rey turned around to go get dressed while the coffee was brewing, she realized that Poe was fast asleep on the sofa. He’d actually spent the night on the sofa while he had a perfectly good bed to sleep in just next door. Rey knew she had to wake him up once she was dressed, but she’d have to ask him some other time if there was something bugging him since he was spending far more time with her than usual, something must have been wrong - right? 


End file.
